


Dignity and Deception 正直与谎言

by prophet4



Category: Pride and Prejudice - Jane Austen
Genre: Love and Lust, M/M, Seduce
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 06:08:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26967238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prophet4/pseuds/prophet4
Summary: “you will have to look after him, just as I looked after Master Darcy.”Unfortunately, George Wickham never conducted any goodness in doing things that he had to.“将来有一天你要照顾小达西先生，就和我照顾老达西主人一样。”殊为不幸的是，乔治·威克汉姆对一切既定轨道安排的事都干的差强人意。
Relationships: Fitzwilliam Darcy/George Wickham
Comments: 1





	Dignity and Deception 正直与谎言

**Author's Note:**

> 一些描述我尽力用中文，但是实在没办法只好用English了，见谅

正直与谎言 Dignity and deception  
简·奥斯丁《傲慢与偏见》同人  
by prophet

简介：  
“you will have to look after him, just as I looked after Master Darcy.” 

Unfortunately, George Wickham never conducted any goodness in doing things that he had to. 

（正文）

“将来有一天你要照顾小达西先生，就和我照顾老达西主人一样。”

殊为不幸的是，乔治·威克汉姆对一切既定轨道安排的事都干的差强人意。当他的父亲站在彭博里庄园的门口，指向从马车中走出来、穿着燕尾服，小脸却绷得紧紧的男孩时，威克汉姆尚且年幼的心里卷过一丝倦倦的厌烦，紧接着是好奇。黑发黑眼是罗马贵族血统的象征，千年前的罗马帝国征服了岛屿，帝国衰退文化消散后，却留下了漫长绵延的遗泽。当这样一个男孩站在他跟前，就与他金发蓝眼，和一身红色格子衬衫与背带裤产生了鲜明的对比。  
“我是费兹威廉·R·达西。”  
威克汉姆觉察到他的眼神落在自己卷在手肘的袖子上，局促得踢了踢脚尖。有几分犹豫伸出小手。  
“我是乔治……乔治·威克汉姆。”他说，那双小手和他猜的冰冷相反，倒是热呼呼的。威克汉姆甚至冲他露出笑容。却只有对面小男孩依旧苍白冷冰冰的脸庞。  
“让我们进去吧，”他冲他扬起下巴。活脱脱一个主人的姿态。  
从那时候开始，威克汉姆就与他不太对付。不过，对此他们关系密切的父辈或许会有不同看法，觉得庄园中唯独的两个同龄男孩，哪怕打架或闹变扭也只是些不足为道的小事。但他们偏偏错了，大错特错。尤其错在让这些不足一提的小事，强加在活泼戏谑、生性敏感的某人，和看似不善社交实则犀利辛辣的某人身上。日积月累，足以酿成灾难。  
当然，老乔治的心总是好的，只是他错估了这个社会的那么点现实，彭博里庄园毕竟在德比郡，离花天酒地、锋利又藏污纳垢伦敦差了好几条公路。因此。被他送去剑桥读法律的威克汉姆感受到的并非是激动，而是格格不入。  
要他和几个减费生混在一起未免为难，但长得这么大以来，他也知道，若是他朝达西的朋友们凑过去，只会获得一群奚落和嘲讽傲慢的眼神。  
“你的梦想是什么？”法律系课上讲师一回问向每个人。  
“当个律师。”这种答案在班上此起彼伏，轮到威克汉姆，他懒洋洋翘着脚说：“我要当个诗人。”于是全班冲他这位并非明星学生却总之很有名气的同学发出哄堂大笑，映衬着讲师难看的脸庞。  
唯一一个他在剑桥感兴趣的导师，是三一学院数学系的一位卢卡斯教授。可惜对方上了两次课，发现剩下的人不足单手之数、就干脆停了课，威克汉姆也只好加入逃课大队。每周六喝的醉醺醺回到寝室，直到……他发现推开单人宿舍的门，靠窗的壁炉沙发上坐着一个拿着手杖端端正正的人。  
“啊，真是贵客临门。”他随手锁掉身后的门，站在门口。  
达西带着冷漠和厌恶的眼神撇他，明明是他坐在单人沙发上，却好似皇帝般居高临下。“你去了何处？”  
“你的皮鞋擦得真闪亮。（What a shiny shoes）”他脱口而出。  
达西拿他的手杖不耐烦敲了下沙发侧沿，那是他对多么愚蠢的话语的经典回应：不屑回应。威克汉姆不止一次想说，他方才二十便拿着手杖实在是有几分装老成的滑稽，但他知道，他从不可能改变达西的念头。对这样他命中注定的主人，他要么阿谀奉承，要么敬而远之。可惜威克汉姆想要敬而远之，偏偏摆脱不能。

有一个在法律系小学院读书的“你的管家”并非什么好事，至少达西遭到不少好事者的戏谑，有人拿“gentleman‘s gentleman”（贴身男仆）来戏弄达西，偏生威克汉姆还长得十分惹人。  
身为就读过伊顿公学的人，他自然对这点贵族花样了如指掌，但达西委实知晓，这一个“金发猫咪”既不可爱，也不有趣，甚至还是自甘堕落的败类。在他身上，达西不曾看见一丝有上进心的正直人该做出的一丁点行动或表现。别怪他因此judge him。他看人历来很准。

“我去了周六酒馆。”被他占据了沙发，威克汉姆只好在单人床上坐下。至于学习的那把椅子，上面正高高得堆满空酒瓶。某个空闲时间他拿空瓶搞出的艺术。“是什么让你大驾光临？”  
“若非为了点事，我必须通知到你。你以为我甘愿浪费宝贵的时间，与你这学院的糟糕空气相与为伍？”  
他说“你这学院”的几个字委实刺激到威克汉姆，但他脸色只是红了一阵，翻翻眼皮。是，圣·约翰学院是了不起，一等生更是学院尖峰，他懒得与达西做口舌之争。此刻，他恨不能先贴着床铺睡上一觉。  
“老乔治·威克汉姆病了，我来亲自通知你。”  
“你说什么？”  
每当他紧张得时候，他反而会笑，露出两个调皮的小酒窝。所有认识他的人都觉得他笑起来像个天使。哪怕日后在曼切斯特的军营、伦敦的酒馆里，威克汉姆学会了挑逗得笑、假笑、冷笑。然则窝在他怀抱里的女人往往还是会深情喟叹：“哦，我的乔，你真像天使。”对此威克汉姆洋洋得意，天下只有一个人从不为他笑容迷惑，但他也很少对这个人笑。  
现在他就笑了：“你在开恶作剧吧，达西？”  
“我没有时间。”达西冷漠的眼神和灰岩一般。“现在收拾你的东西，挪动你的屁股，马车在楼下等。”  
威克汉姆脸色空白了，可惜已经站起来的达西没发现。他高大的黑色身影像个傲慢的影子，笼罩在只穿着白衬衫和背心的威克汉姆身上。当威克汉姆带着点不安、像小鸟渴望什么似的抬起头，却发现达西已经先一步走到门口，只留下一个背影。

威克汉姆盯着墓碑，他捧着花，听着神父宣读，说：“……他是一个好丈夫、好父亲。一个正直的人。”却想起那双枯瘦的手搭在肩膀上，他泪如雨下，病床上老乔治苍白头发下方枯瘦的颧骨上是青色。他不慎淋了雨，接着便是高热。对这个年纪的人，这是没得救的病。  
“你长大了，你得好好照顾达西先生，打理好产业……”  
门口，还是小女孩的乔治安娜·达西啜泣起来。“乔治叔叔……”她喊着庄园之中陪伴自己长大的老管家，达西则紧紧握着她的手，神色紧绷。安娜慢慢依偎在身边高大的哥哥怀中。  
这夜里，威克汉姆就接手了自己父亲的工作。他端着银盘的雪莉酒走到城堡中主卧，打开门时，达西仍在奋笔疾书。他放下餐盘，将酒杯递给他，达西头也不抬接过，却忽然叫住了准备退开一步的威克汉姆：“等等。”  
威克汉姆转头来，目光有点疑惑，却从善如流停下，等待他的命令。  
“倒两杯威士忌来。”  
“两杯？”  
达西屈尊降贵似的看了他一眼：“一杯给你。干脆把酒柜的那一整瓶拿来好了。”  
这是两个月来，威克汉姆第一次喝到酒。他在夏季的城堡顶端的窗边做着。不能怪他喝醉醺醺的，他说：“我说我得考虑干点事了。”（I think I am up to something）  
达西问：“你-你说什么？”  
“我或许应该换个活法。”他含混不清说。冲达西笑了笑，  
达西嘟哝了一句“金发猫咪”，威克汉姆没听清。他迷蒙里觉得时候不早，掏出怀表，想看个时间，摸了好几次都没摸到，只好站起来，谁知道脚下一绊，整个人都倒在床边，正好把达西压到了地毯上。  
“我很-我很抱歉。”威克汉姆还没说完，就被人一翻身压在柔软的波斯地毯中。  
达西记得某个好事者听了威克汉姆逃课，甚至呼朋唤友去伦敦的劣迹之后调戏他“还是个野妞儿”，可达西没弄懂过这句话的意思。他含混吻上威克汉姆的唇齿，觉察到对方哼哼唧唧，却抵抗着，让达西有几分不耐烦。他不管不顾得把人固定住，眼下，越动越热。这个初夏的梦实在是热极了。他端端正正吻了一遍唇，把人折腾得喘息。接着撕开衣服，倒果真是和威克汉姆习惯不羁得松开领口、高卷袖子露出来的那样，是漂亮的小麦色。肚子却是柔软的。威克汉姆呻吟摁住他的头，咯咯笑：“别碰哪儿，痒。”  
达西却又沿着肚脐舔了一圈。  
按理来说，到此为止这还是个不错的夜晚，但是威克汉姆委实没想到，达西会让他睡上床。代价则是他被人分开了双腿。狠狠干的一丁点反击力气都不剩下。威克汉姆也不是没留下痕迹，除了俩人必然的心理创伤和益发剧烈的互相厌恶，他抓破了达西的脸，碰翻了床头的一个报时钟，还在达西硬闯进来时候疼的把床枕头丢去了地上。  
但是，次日，当阳光照耀到他不安的眉眼上，乔治·威克汉姆没想到的是达西还能再混蛋一些。  
“说吧，你要什么。”达西已经套在他的丝绸睡衣里，站在窗边，离得无比远。空中飘着一股烟味。因此威克汉姆无从辨析他昨夜是否露出过满意或失控，或完全沉溺于欲望的声色犬马。达西脸庞一如既往冷静，傲慢的就好像他什么也没做过。  
“只要不太过分的要求，我都满足你。”  
“我要什么？”威克汉姆气急反笑了，只是他被咬破的唇角、散乱的金发还有被子外的光裸脊背都只有些狼狈。“你觉得我缺什么？”  
“好，”达西一点头，“我明白了。”穿着睡衣的他走到书桌边，二话不说签了个支票。  
瞪着他递过来的纸，威克汉姆的眼睛不可思议得张大，接着是震怒和茫然。他胸膛剧烈起伏着，片刻听达西说：“我听说你在伦敦欠了不少赌债。记着，没有下一次。”  
威克汉姆不知道他说的下一次是借钱、或者是上床。他希望两个都是最后一次。他带着无边的屈辱，狠狠关上门，离开那间他注定是只能收获屈辱的屋子。他暂时忘掉地上那几只打翻的酒杯，还有没收回来的银盘。就好像那条路从此彻底封锁，也不知道谁会去收拾那些杯盘狼藉。  
事实上，夜里的他只觉得几乎要窒息，满脑子都是达西冷酷的眼神，就类似于……他是一个妓女。还有他指尖的烟味。  
对此，回到剑桥镇的威克汉姆需要酒精助眠，开始是为了他妈的能入睡，后来是习惯。这个周末有个人带他去了伦敦的某一处酒吧。“听说你最近阔绰了不少，威克汉姆，轮到你请客了。”  
“有何不可？”乔治·威克汉姆肆意冲狐朋狗友一笑。不过他没想到，目的地是皇家大剧院之后一处看上去不那么正经的地方，空气中是暧昧的小提琴。威克汉姆一眼瞄到了那几个姑娘，坐在一起，其中一个棕发的大约有法国血统。  
“你一直在看我？”他走到姑娘身边问她。  
“你怎么知道？”她带着一丝法国人的舌音，“如果不是你也一直在看我，先生——”  
“乔治。”  
“——乔治？”  
威克汉姆勾了勾唇，会是他喜欢的类型，够辣又够会调情，关键是足够漂亮，而且，靠花钱就能解决麻烦。  
他花过整个青春期构思他的理想形，后来意识到他这样的人是不可能获得大家小姐的青睐，于是干脆哗啦啦放弃了那些臆想。直到这一切在几个月前全部破碎。  
“你叫什么，Mademoiselle（小姐）？”  
“索菲亚。”她说，“不知道乔治先生是想继续看我，还是请我喝杯酒？”  
威克汉姆笑了，如果不是透过酒杯，他看到一个人阴沉沉的眼神，他的笑容会更久些。达西在几尺远的玻璃窗外嘲讽一笑，歪了歪头。威克汉姆一下子僵硬了，他知道他可以不理睬他，但是，他的脚步还是下意识踉跄站起来，下一秒他能记得的，就是说了句“失陪”然后到了酒馆外。  
“你来干什么？（Why are you here）”威克汉姆警惕问。  
达西穿着一丝不苟的三件套，戴着圆顶礼帽，他看上去就刚从边上的歌剧院走出来。“我来听春天的维也纳。”  
达西走向停在路边的马车，又转头来盯着他：“上来。”  
威克汉姆觉得一定有什么滚烫的铁块从他的胃滑倒肚子里，他的脸色一瞬间涨的通红。可他又乖乖坐进了马车，来不及哀悼那法国女人，达西摘掉手套，一手捧着他的脸。“瞧瞧。”他说，语气让威克汉姆想给他来一拳，但却偏偏只能带着某种畏惧坐如针毡。  
等他意识到这是他们三个月后第一次见面，达西居然慢条斯理抚摸着他的唇角。接着他又凑来低下头，威克汉姆下意识闭上了眼睛。  
“睁开眼睛，”达西说，接着吻上他。  
威克汉姆不知道谁更好笑些，是被达西吓得像个惊弓之鸟的自己，还是带着一脸刻薄嘲讽，却一遍遍在他体内贪恋迷离冲刺的达西。床上达西又一送，他颤抖着连呻吟的力气都消失了。眼前是长长的深色床慢，达西的学院寝室比他高档宽敞的多，至少他不用住在没有城堡的冰冷阁楼里。  
一定是初次之后禁欲过度，威克汉姆闭着眼，汗水把头发粘在他的额头上。这该死的事情里，绝对不会有什么魔力。达西的喘息落在他肩头，接着过了片刻，那人松开了他的腰。威克汉姆只想睡觉。却发觉那人离开了床，记上腰带，拨亮了油灯。  
他望过去，又拉过一条被子盖着自己的腰部，露出赤裸的胸膛：“你要干什么？”  
达西看了他一眼，找到一只钢笔。“多少？”  
一时间，威克汉姆没听清。“什么？”  
“多少钱？一个合理的数字。”  
就仿佛浑身上下被雷劈了，有那么片刻，巨大的羞辱让威克汉姆想从床上跳起来，把人狠狠揍一顿。可另一部分，达西那种正派人士的轻蔑眼神如此轻易就将他碾入尘埃，弄碎成渺小的沙砾。  
“费兹威廉·达西，你这个自以为是的混蛋！”  
他说，跳下床，胡乱穿上衣服，几乎看也没看便要冲出门去。达西朝前一步，把他困在床铺和窗户的狭小通道里，冷淡道：“有什么区别呢，你不正要给那位女人付钱吗？”  
威克汉姆给他气笑了，按照达西的逻辑，就仿佛他非但省了笔支出，还额外获得了一笔。  
达西说：“这是最简单的解决方式，来解决我们之间的问题。”  
“我们之间的问题？”威克汉姆终于明白了他的意思，达西压根不想要牵挂，至于他，也不想要。  
达西贴了过来，那只钢笔不知道让他丢哪了。威克汉姆被他吻上的同时，觉察到内心有些许烦乱，好像是不同意某个轻率的结论。但他又被人扯落掉衬衫，又被推回床上，这一回，威克汉姆实实在在觉察到，方才那一刻，他仰面坠落的失重感。  
所以，到底是什么会让一个男人不是为了爱而上床？或许是诱惑、或许是纯粹的吸引，或许是激情发泄。或许干脆就是厌恶。是的，做爱和爱是两码事。威克汉姆不厌恶钱，但他厌恶达西，就好像达西厌恶他。这不是什么公平的交易，但在世上谈论公平实在是太可笑了。  
“你为什么非要打扰我？”  
威克汉姆试过反抗，他无视达西的眼神，和那新认识的姑娘谈天说地，还买了杯酒。但结果却是警察局把人带走，达西则抓着他上了他那辆马车。  
达西冷笑着，解开衬衫扣：“你觉得你对姑娘还硬得起来？”  
威克汉姆对他的羞辱习以为常，毕竟他也羞辱回去过。他想过无数种报复达西的办法，包括举报，但是他更清楚，达西的有权有势能让他翻不出一丁点浪花。甚至，眼下的他足以称得上仁慈。  
“我何德何能得到达西的仁慈怜悯？”他讥讽着。  
达西只看他一眼：“我从不同情任何咎由自取的人。” 

诸位，先前的故事是否让你觉得费兹威廉·达西是个混蛋，或者威克汉姆着实可怜？那倘若我告知你，到镇上没半年，威克汉姆就与几人一同恶作剧，陷害逼迫一位小工匠的儿子哭着退学了呢？倘使我再告知你，他在小时候就通过花言巧语，诱骗达西和侍女险些掉进德比郡三岔口的溪流，事后却逃过罪责呢？你是否会认为这就是个天生的坏胚？啊上帝，你也太好骗了！一个人为什么不能又正直，又说谎呢？  
又是什么定义了人们口中的绅士？或许，尽管你不乐意承认，是财富，是地位和尊严。而不是无休止的让敏感的人筋疲力尽的直观对比。  
看看我们的国度吧，虚伪和金钱像猩红的毛毯覆盖了帝国舰队炮火上的血腥，舞会和浮华的衣着首饰淹没了伦敦港口脏兮兮的童工身影。这是个两面派的时代，最好也最坏、最正直也最会骗人，这正是其迷人之处。我的朋友，你还不明白吗？仓廪实而知礼节。  
英镑、黄金、西班牙银币之前，没有正直，也没有谎言。  
或许又会有人论断，当一个人身上的正派多过其谎言时，他便是正直的人。相反他则是说谎败类。先生，听听你的话吧，自拿破仑崛起以来，我再也没听过这么好笑的笑话了。新大陆上的南方奴隶主是正派人吗，可南北战争又为什么打响呢？白瑞德和斯嘉丽又有什么错呢？好吧，让我们还是说回那德比郡的三岔口的小溪……什么？你不愿听？  
乔治·威克汉姆，说说乔治·威克汉姆。  
唉，这样一个坏男孩的故事有什么好说呢？你还想知道什么？我敬爱的读者。知道达西和他在剑桥期间，是否偷偷潜入三一学院的草坪上滚过几次？是否在赤裸毕业庆贺周一跃入康河？我能告诉你，两次。还有他们在下雪天是否许过愿，是否在伦敦的泰晤士河边交换过吻，是否躲在钟楼上看过行色匆匆的雾中行人。这我统统都能告诉你，然而数字有什么意义呢？（What does number counts）这个世界，只有小丑、疯子和两面派。记住吧。

因此，乔治·威克汉姆喜欢上钱又有什么错呢？金钱能带来欢呼之中吹干一瓶波尔多的伟绩，能让他学院formal（晚宴）上把硬币丢进对面人的酒瓶开怀大笑。笑声、欢呼声，欲望，快乐与沉溺，这一切是最重要的。不然，你还能让他在青春中留下什么呢？  
鉴于一切就如同圣诞老人的礼物袋，圣诞节一过，一切就要收回。他的朋友们要回各自的庄园，他们的父母会宰牛备酒，迎接他们儿子的回归。他也得回到半个德比郡的主人身边。穿上燕尾服，当他的规矩管家。这样的旅途终点好似没什么盼头，勿怪他留恋列车沿途的匆匆风景。  
那么光怪陆离，那么绚烂欺人。就像是威克汉姆本身：往往越漂亮的东西越骗人。达西就悟透了这个道理，也因此不被迷惑、干净利落解决了问题。

实话说，威克汉姆于钱这一事上，委实颇有天赋。他接手了彭博里庄园的一部分产业，两年内妙施巧计让他们翻了四倍，然而谁让好事成仇，他偏偏还沾染上一个要命的朋友。接着血本无归，达西还发现了他挪用的事。  
“我发誓，我再不赌博了，我绝不再碰一个子儿筹码。”威克汉姆冲他哀求，“看在上帝的份上，帮帮我还债吧，达西。”  
高级餐厅的包房历来隔音极佳，威克汉姆一身白衬衣黑背带裤旧皮鞋显得格格不入，金发让他养的长了些，束起披在背后，几绺挂在他的狼狈脸颊畔，却显得唇更红。闯进来时候，他想过会被丢出去，然而他还是见到了达西。他整洁彬彬、高傲如故，达西那深色的眼睛瞥着着他，像马车里的绅士看着窗外奔逃求乞的流浪儿。  
“求我，”达西说，“求我，我就帮你。”  
威克汉姆慢慢弯下腰，他不知道要不要跪下，他盯着达西那双皮鞋，闪亮亮的。他是否该亲吻？达西似乎无法忍受他弯腰，或者是他弯的太慢，他一把拉过威克汉姆的领口，低声说：“记住，这是你求我的。”  
威克汉姆主动缠起人来的时候，分外热情，绝对是惹人忘形的尤物。可真相是他却觉得空虚在他心底像法国人的炮弹破碎了一个大洞。黑夜里汗水中的达西眼睛闪亮亮的，他显然十分满意。威克汉姆甚至没被他赶走，而是分享了片刻的同床共枕。  
“你究竟为什么总是要管我？我知道你有新的管家了。”安静中威克汉姆忽然闭着眼问。他知道达西没睡着，“我对你一无是处。”  
达西说：“你父亲临终前让我照顾你。”  
“照顾到床上来？”  
达西猛的凑来，低声里透出些许威胁和情欲：“不要再挑衅我，乔治……实话说吧，你不是在数学上还有那么点天分么？”他的手慢条斯理梳过威克汉姆的头发。那样一双手，弹钢琴、打猎、接过勋章，还有签支票。  
无数张支票被威克汉姆兑掉，兑换来空虚世界末日的狂欢，及时行乐、肆意大笑的快感。他吃喝赌博，如果钱不够了，也就只好去坑蒙拐骗，无恶不作。总有人享受从他口中听到“彭博里庄园”的名字，窃窃私语、鬼鬼祟祟得问起上流社会的八卦，或惊叹，或只是当成卖弄的新鲜事。  
那一双好看的手，却把他玩弄股掌，随时推入地狱的边缘。  
达西与他们，可不是一类人。这也是威克汉姆失败之处。他永远不可能属于上流社会，一个乡下小子罢了，可他却偏偏无法认清了仆从的道路而自甘平庸。日复一日、颠倒重复，他总会跌进旧马车的车辙里。而这一次不同的是他没见到达西。只好赶在债主催上门前，把自己这几百磅的肉卖给了大英的宪兵。

若说，曼切斯特与伦敦有何不同，恐怕要一本博士的书来阐述此事。我委实还不是的城市研究专家，只好说肯定的一点：曼切斯特没有达西。因此，两年后威克汉姆被调去麦里屯的时候，完全没料到他逃避又无法躲避的债主会在这时候迎面相逢。马上的宾格里只好眼睁睁看着达西和他，一个脸色通红，一个脸色煞白。  
脸色煞白的自然是乔治，当伊丽莎白问起异样时，他油腔滑调得说：“既然达西先生说不认识我，我们又怎么会相识呢？”  
像一个小丑，他夸张的幽默姿态足以逗乐很多人，也让许多人喜爱，比如他将来的岳父班纳特要选他最爱的女婿，肯定是他。  
但这个夜里，在麦里屯兵营边的酒吧吧台边喝酒时候，那股往昔相似的惴惴不安又回来了。就像是一块烂石头吊在他胃上。华金上校沉默不语坐在不远处，摸着手中的一个天鹅绒红色戒指盒。威克汉姆现在没心思找他套近乎，只是攥着橡木杯。而在这一刻，酒馆门教一柄手杖顶开了。  
威克汉姆回过头，班纳特家的四个女婿就在这一刻打了个照面。时光总如此魔法。当然，眼下他们没人会知晓命运的安排。反应各自不同。  
威克汉姆僵住了，垂下眼，华金上校对宾格里和达西点头微微示意。  
宾格里说：“好吧，达西，我没想到镇上只有这一家酒馆。”  
达西一如既往沉默寡言，只是他的目光对敏锐的威克汉姆而言，像刀锋一样刮过全身。没什么可说的，当他借口离开的时候，达西在小巷子里等他，和那么多次一样。  
“我警告你，”达西冷冷看着他，“你最好不要有什么卑劣的举动。”  
“你说什么——”  
那根手杖抵住了他的胸膛，在昏暗的巷子里达西倾下身，威克汉姆下意识闭上眼。却听见达西贴着他的头，在耳边说：“看看你自己，威克汉姆。你怎么敢打她的主意。我会一直盯着你的。”他松开了威克汉姆的领口  
是那一封不久前说信。威克汉姆叫道：“你是说给安娜的信？”  
达西猛的回头，他被激怒了。但威克汉姆这几年若说学会了什么，便是他对达西的恐惧在日积月累的隔绝中渐渐变少，他甚至露出一个挑衅的笑：“我只不过是和安娜说一声我要到麦里屯，问候一番，有什么错？还是，你又总是多想了什么？”  
“不准你这样喊她。”  
“安娜，安娜——唔-”  
达西猛得封住了他的口，接着又一拳狠狠打在威克汉姆的小腹上。他疼的险些缩起来，但军营里他已经学会了打架，几乎是下意识得一肘反击，教达西闪避了过去。  
“你到底在意什么，在意我没叫你威廉？”威克汉姆熟知怎样能激怒他：只要把关系说的不清不楚，就足以加深二人之间的彼此厌恶。达西学过格斗，之前威克汉姆就领教了。但是他偏就喜欢撩拨，让他这样一个冷静的人发怒。被甩在地上的时候，他几乎要以为一切重演，但达西只是看着他，他那深色的眼睛带着不加情感的审视，好似恢复理智。  
“你记住，我有一千种办法送你进监狱，就凭你之前干的那些劣迹。”达西说，刹那变回了一如既往克制而绅士。  
真可惜，威克汉姆想。他捡起自己的帽子，一瘸一拐回了营地。“你的唇怎么破了？”见了他问。威克汉姆说：“摔的。”  
“脸上呢？”  
“也是摔的，”他把自己丢在单人床上，想起达西那双手触摸过肉体的每一寸，在夜里的喘息欢愉，汗液的交换流淌。这些是他经历过最美好的情欲，却藏在最大的噩梦里。达西明显还要他，但因为他写了封看似彬彬有礼却心怀叵测的信试图勾引尚且十五岁的乔治安娜·达西，  
他已把他视作无可救药的败类。  
然而达西会梦见这些欢愉么？就如他昔日在他身上寻觅到的那样，蜜一样的甜，牛奶一样洁白，几乎是神圣，却是为法律为道德为一切判决的罪行。  
威克汉姆蜷缩起来，一个男人在深夜里拥有什么？他只拥有月色，和月色笼罩的夏夜的梦。

带着迪莉亚私奔，并不完全是威克汉姆的本意。他的本意是逃跑，只不过迪莉亚愿意拿出一笔财富，为了她傻瓜般的爱情。他们是合伙人，也是疯子，伦敦的自由空气吸引着小鸟出笼的二人，威克汉姆在泰晤士河畔吻了她。你可以说她傻，也可以说他坏。可你不能否认路人远远瞧见那一对情侣时候的会心一笑。  
什么是爱呢？什么是婚姻？爱是飞蛾扑火的吸引、爱是颤动心弦的美妙、爱也能是恨，是的，爱可以是欺骗，是毫无波动，是争吵，是号啕大哭。这些，他们都会要走过。“上帝以及做了安排，”就写在长长的卷轴里。如果不能找到一个意趣相投的灵魂，那这桩婚姻是失败的。这样的论断和挑剔，只有不为财富发愁的贵族能说。留给普通人的只有形形色色的喜怒哀愁，为生活所迫，暴露出本来想要隐瞒起来的那一面面。  
达西找到了他，在威克汉姆永远没法料到的时刻。在房东太太的引路下，走进他们的出租屋。“你要干什么？”威克汉姆警惕得问。  
达西要求他娶了迪莉亚，班纳特家的小女儿。以作为他能追求班纳特家二女儿的见面礼。为此，他理所当然掏出了那只钢笔，还有皮质的支票簿。威克汉姆冷笑了几声，想到里面哭睡着的迪莉亚，笑容忽然缩回了深处。  
“做一个得体的人。”（Be a decent man）达西戴上手套说。  
威克汉姆很想说，是你毁了我最初该走回正常道路的机会，是你让我成了现在这副样子。在他每一镑的罪恶里，就有达西的一便士。谎言！一个又一个精心埋藏在上流社会深处的谎言。伊顿公学、剑桥大学，爵士，主人。盘踞在彭博里庄园财富深处的，是一条恶龙，上面挂着战争债券，挂着东印度公司的股份和远洋巨轮。他有什么不明白的？可这样说，委实是推卸责任。但推卸责任，不正该是威克汉姆这样一个骗子该干的事么。他心安理得。

这个十月的婚礼有两场，他带着迪莉亚作为客人走进了第二场。达西倒一直是客人。迪莉亚去找了她的大姐新娘简，他则坐在岳父身边试图弄懂他那难以捉摸的性格：不那么正派，又绝不是古板。就那么半个小时，班纳特先生已经喜欢上了他这个新女婿。“那么，你有什么天赋吗，孩子？”  
威克汉姆微笑说：“达西先生说过我数学还不错。”  
班纳特先生若有所思，建议道：“你是否想过去新大陆？”  
就在这时，宾格里家的婚礼要开始了，威克汉姆瞥见达西带着伊丽莎白走了进来。

许多年前，与“诗人社”狐朋狗友分别时，他们都喝的烂醉如泥。威克汉姆听他们断断续续说起，等从剑桥回去后，会迎接一座庄园，一桩已经决定的婚姻，一个既定的家族。而那一切的学院疯狂就折叠起来，好好地藏进记忆深处，狂欢与爱是短暂的，爱也有停止。恨也是爱。  
“我觉得，乔治，你未来会干出一番的事业的，或许你真能当个诗人。”红鼻托马斯说。  
“要么默默无闻，要么惊天动地。”威克汉姆昏头昏脑了。  
“敬自由！”  
敬自由，他想，挽着迪莉亚的手臂，听着她小声激动说着多么多么幸福，偶尔插嘴一句俏皮话。惹得她笑的锤在他的手上，却像是沉闷得锚坠入他心中的海底。

美洲大陆是恶棍和赌徒的天堂，威克汉姆很碰巧两者都是。他无意介入法国与西班牙的战争，径直挑中了发财的西部。第一批镇上的金矿，印第安人的屠杀，KKK和恶棍的通缉，摩门教、天主教，形形色色……然后又是代理人的战争。当迪莉亚已经习惯了落基山脉的红岩和棕榈泉，麦里屯那栋白色的屋子对他们来说变得遥远。  
或许他还是诡计多端、漂亮会骗人的样子，但远近闻名已让威克汉姆足以获得了一个“绅士”的名头。窃钩者诛，窃国者侯，看，要做个体面人你需要财富，当然，这不是绝对，但是追溯到头，钱往往酿成这世界上九十九的悲剧。还有那么一丝是因为上天注定。  
对威克汉姆来说，有那么一个人就是他悲剧人生的“上天注定”。达西带着伊丽莎白还有乔治安娜来访，他们抵达纽约港的时候，威克汉姆已经从纽约的工厂处获知了，但他笑着与迪莉亚说起的时候，无法掩盖一条鱼在心底深处游过，荡起涟漪。好似有一瞬，他的一切变作海市蜃楼、空中楼阁，岌岌可危。  
接风洗尘的这夜，伊丽莎白与迪莉亚宣布，她们俩姐妹将在主卧中说些“不为绅士知晓”的悄悄话。威克汉姆独自留在晚宴的客厅里，盯着壁炉里的火花，觉察到一个脚步走到身畔，像一道影子淹没了他。  
“你为什么还敢来？”他轻声问。  
达西推开了壁炉边的透明窗门，走至露台，仰望漫天遍野的星空：“确实是平静的生活，原始暴力、又充满血腥的积累。你知道这片土地上会养育出什么吗？”  
威克汉姆看着他，冷风吹在他的脸庞上，一瞬间卷回了那碎裂的黑暗记忆。达西永远是冷静的，而威克汉姆却只能如乞儿哀求，他从达西身上从来就得不到答案。他是那么傲慢，而他对他说又那么不值一提。  
“这片土地将孕育出最伟大的文明。”达西说，“虽然是由一群小偷、骗子和无恶不作的赌徒。”  
威克汉姆震怒了，他下意识从身边壁炉上的展示匣中抓出一把手枪，指向达西：“回答我，你为什么非要来？”  
达西轻蔑看了他一眼，却贴近一步，让那枪口贴上了胸膛，说：“开枪吧。”威克汉姆手一抖，一个声音在大脑中咆哮起来。他是真的想杀了他，他那么厌恶达西。就和那次城堡的深夜里，他拿着刀站在床头一样，可结局依旧是达西冷漠不为所动的眼神，和落在地上匕首的声音。  
他做得到吗？  
突然身后传来一个声音：“你们在干什么？”  
威克汉姆转过头，看见蒂利亚站在楼梯上，披着毛毯。他退了一步，松开枪，改为举起道：“哦，我正在给达西看我们上周新买的那把手枪。”  
迪莉亚嘴角勾起笑：“好啦，那你们玩自己的，当心些。要试射的话，弹夹在楼上书房的抽屉里。”  
就像一盆冷水从头浇到底，威克汉姆能觉察到达西那嘲讽玩味的眼神打量着他。他的脸庞无法克制得得泛红。一把空枪。达西是早已知晓没上弹夹？又或者他是如此了解威克汉姆，明白他根本做不到，也不敢杀了他？  
达西微微垂头，无声勾起嘴角，威克汉姆想一拳揍上去，却知道他的手会被人握住，接着狠狠拽到露台上。  
于是，他只一声不吭把那漂亮的银制小手枪丢回了匣子里。

次日一大早，威克汉姆去了矿场，只留下一道纸条。让蒂利亚陪伴她的姐姐一家先去岛屿度假。沙滩边的咖啡馆中，几位女士要了个座位。达西却无意听见两个年轻人在讨论文学。  
“你要写个什么故事？”小个子问。  
“我还没想好。费兹，或许会写个海的故事，如一个老人和海战斗，一次又一次搏斗，直到筋疲力尽。谁也没赢，谁都输了……”  
他记得威克汉姆曾说过要当个诗人，只是如今，有无数如他那样的人用谎言堆积起了一座座伟大的城市。会是什么掐灭了他的梦想，让他走出歧途？又会是什么让人坚持到底，永不屈服？

“听上去不错，真希望你回去后还能记得它。不过你还太年轻，有许多时间去写作。”  
“我还以为你会说我太年轻，写不了它。”

“如果这是个好故事的话，总有人会讲述的。”

迪莉亚恰好扇着扇子走了回来，低声抱怨道：“乔治也不知去干什么了，非要一大早离开。也不知道他之后能不能赶上来。”达西笑笑，只意味深长说：“他总会回到身边的，或早或晚罢了。”

（完）


End file.
